A Long Way from Home
by dazedandconfused91
Summary: Blaine is devastated when her parents must move to Japan for business, but is relieved when she finds out she has an option, to move in with the infamous Mercers. First story, R&R!
1. Bring It On Home

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Four Brothers, but I do own Blaine, my original character.

Author's Note: This is my first story, so please read and review!

**CHAPTER 1**

I couldn't believe my parents were doing this to me. I looked in the mirror, as I tried to find words to explain how I felt. My reflection, a fifteen year old with dark brown eyes, dirty blonde curly hair, and a fair skinned Irish complexion. They actually thought I would go to Japan with them, because they were being transferred for their work. "Mom, I know you want us to be family, but I can't even begin to believe that you'd think I'll go with you. I mean, it's Japan, they eat dogs."

"Well, Blaine, we're afraid you'd say you wouldn't go with, so we have another option. One of your grandma's friends offered to take you in for the 2 years, the length of this job." My grandma was one of the nicest people in the world, and she lived not far from us, in another Chicago suburb. "Which one of grandma's friends?"

"Evelyn Mercer," she replied at my blunt question.

Thinking of Detroit brought back some memories. Living in Chicago, my grandma had kept in touch with one of her friends who had moved up to Detroit a while back, and talked to her on the phone almost every night, rambling on about the small town gossip and laughing at each other's jokes and fun times together as children. I remember visiting the Mercers, mainly because we all got along and played with them almost everyday when I visited Detroit.

"Mom, I'm not going to Japan, I'll stay in Detroit, okay?"

"Okay, honey, but only if you're sure. We'll miss you a lot, but we'll keep in touch. We'll make this work. We're going to try our best to visit at Christmas." With that, my parents helped me pack up my things and we were off to the airport. My parents had gone with to the airport, and it was my first time flying by myself, so I was a bit nervous. My mom had tears in her eyes and she hugged me goodbye. My dad, on the other hand, was smiling to keep my upbeat and, my best guess, optimistic about this whole ordeal. Being my normal bouncy self, I turned to my parents, "I love you."

"We love you, too, Bee."

I turned, gave my boarding pass to the flight attendant, and walked down the hall to get on the plane. I got on the plane, and being a relatively short flight, I was there within an hour. As I got off the plane, I looked around for Evelyn, or Evie, as I used to call her as a little kid. I saw her and immediately I forgot all about my parents.

"Blaine," she called my name as I began to walk towards her.

"Evie!" I exclaimed.

"It's so good to see you, sweetie."

"Good to see you, too, Evie," relaying the kindness back. I gave her a hug. Evelyn was just about the nicest person you would ever meet in your entire life. It was pretty hard not to like her.

"You've grown up so much since the last time I saw you," Evelyn told me. I grinned back at her, twirling so she could see me and all of my 'grown up' self, despite only being 15, I had stopped growing for good. Unfortunately I had stopped growing at five foot four, shorter than about, everyone in the human population, except for, of course, midgets. My family, on the other hand, was ginormous compared to me. Unfortunately, I grew to be short, but extremely intimidating. "The boys are at home, they're so eager to see you. It seems like ages since we last saw you."

"I know, it's been a long time." With that, I rolled my rather large suitcase behind me and we were off to the Mercer house.

"Boys, we're home!"

After Evelyn had said that, I heard a lot of footsteps and was greeted by hugs from Bobby, Jerry, and Angel. Jack, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. They all said how great it was to see me.

"Hey guys, uhh, where's Cracker Jack?"

Bobby replied, "The fairy's upstairs getting his beauty sleep. He was out late last night at some bar playing with his so called band." Bobby had a smirk on his face. The smirk that I absolutely loved.

* * *

Like it? Continue on? Pleas click that little button and review!! Advice for following chapters is accepted! 


	2. Welcomed Guest

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Blaine. **

**CHAPTER 2**

"Sweetie, why don't you bring your stuff up to Jerry's room?" Evie asked me.

"Okeydokey," I responded, knowing that Jerry was simply checking up on Mom. Bobby grabbed my suitcase and started heading up the stairs with me. "How long you gonna be here, Bobby?" I asked, knowing his response was uncertain and the answer would be not for long.

"Don't know, shorty, don't know. Maybe a week, probably less," he replied. Bobby's visits were never long. Blaine began to think about school, which started in about a week, not giving her much time to become familiar with the neighborhood or people. As they walked into Jerry's room, they passed Jack's.

"Out late last night?" I asked Bobby.

"Yeah, didn't get home til 2ish," he said. "Come on, let's go wake him up." Bobby walked into his room and threw the covers off. This only made Jack curl up into a ball. I laughed and sat next to Jack.

"Jackie, wake up."

"What the fuck is that, that's not how you wake someone up," Bobby told me. With this, he went into the bathroom and got some water cupped in his hands. "This is how you wake someone up. Watch and learn." Bobby splashed water onto Jackie's face.

"Fuck!" Jack exclaimed.

"Morning, sunshine."

"What time is it?" Jack asked.

"Eight?"

"Shit, Bobby, you should have let me sleep." Bobby continued to laugh as he walked downstairs.

"Hey Jack."

Jack stared at me confused. He squinted his eyes, "Holy shit, B. I barely recognized you."

"It took you long enough." He got up and opened his arms for a hug. I hugged him, "Jack, can't breathe."

"Sorry. You're just so small," Jack used his hands to motion as if I were doll size.

"Shut up," I said as I hit him in the arm. "Let's go downstairs, I'm starving."

Evelyn was making us breakfast and Bobby was drinking a beer. "Having a beer before noon, Bobby?" I asked him.

"Every day, every day," Bobby replied. Evelyn shook her head while continuing to make pancakes.

"So, what're you gonna miss bout Chicago, B?" Angel asked me.

"Well, of course, my friends, the city, and basically everything," I laughed as I responded to Angel. Evelyn began to tell us that she needed to bring me to the uniform store to be fit for a uniform and that Jack would be coming with because he needed his pants lengthened.

"Where'd Jerry go, Evie?"

"I think he went to grab breakfast with Camille and the baby." Evelyn cleaned up breakfast and told Jack and Blaine to be ready to leave in an hour, considering the uniform store was a bit of a drive. Bobby and Angel were talking about the Redwings' game the night before, which left me to ask about the school they would be going to.

"Well, it's all boys, or was all boys, they decided to make it open to girls because some of the other schools had gone co-ed and thought it was time to mix it up at the school. The guys are excited, I guess, but there's probably not going to be a lot of girls going, considering it's kind of an experiment. We have some pretty good athletic teams and clubs. You know, just your typical private school."I stood up and put my plate in the sink. I stretched and turned to Jack, "Let's get going, trying clothes is not something I like to do."

**Sorry this too so long to update and this chapter kinda short, I've been caught up in schoolwork. **


End file.
